


DBH Tumblr Prompts Convin

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter 1: Neighbour AU, Bodyguard AUChapter 2: Inner Thigh Kiss, Finger KissChapter 3: "How much did you drink?"Chapter 4: “Don’t lie to me.”Chapter 5: “Okay, where are all my jumpers?”Chapter 6: "Aw, you’re so cute.”Chapter 7: "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"Chapter 8: “You’re not very intimidating.”Chapter 9: “I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way.”Chapter 10: "Please don't leave me alone"Chapter 11: "I didn’t want you to see this."Chapter 12: “I’m right here, okay?”Chapter 13: “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”Chapter 14: QuietChapter 15: Gavin teaches Connor how to ice skateChapter 16: Walk in the SnowChapter 17: “Only if you promise to be my valentine.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 38
Kudos: 242





	1. Neighbour AU, Bodyguard AU

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! So, with each chapter I'll put the rating and any tags that are needed (triggers)
> 
> Alright, for chapter one is Neighbour AU, Bodyguard AU.  
> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: None
> 
> Hope you like!

Connor tended to his garden as he kept an eye on Gavin Reed. He was hired by Elijah Kamski to keep his brother safe. Though, one of the things he had to do was not be caught. Reed was not to know he was being protected. 

Reed was currently working out, which was a very pleasant sight. He understood the need to protect a family, but it seemed Reed could take care of himself. After all, he is a detective. 

"What are you looking at?" Reed asks, shaking Connor from his thoughts. 

He looks around quickly but relaxes when he doesn't see any danger. "I'm sorry, I was… distracted." 

Reed raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "Sorry to distract you then." Connor ducks his head, hiding a blush. 

"You moved in… about a week ago, right?" Gavin asks. Connor shifts slightly. He had a backstory he normally stuck to for jobs like these. 

"I did," he nods, "moved from New York. I didn't want to leave city life, but I still wanted some land." He looks at all his plants. That was one of the things he always did when given the chance. 

He leaned down and picked up a red poppy flower, holding it out to Gavin. He blinks a few times before taking the flower. "So, how long have you been working for Elijah?" 

Connor's eyes widen just slightly. Very rarely did someone find out he was there for them if he didn't want them to. "I know quite a few Elijahs, but maybe we have one in common." He tilts his head and smiles. 

"Uh-huh. I am impressed, you seem almost completely normal. So, either you keep staring over at me and my house because you like me, or Eli hired you." Gavin still holds the flower and smells it with a smirk. 

Connor has to admit, Gavin is incredibly nice to watch. He also enjoyed listening to his conversations with his cats, as odd as that sounded. 

Connor steps forward and takes the flower from Gavin, putting it behind his ear instead. "What if it was both?" 

Gavin flushed and stepped closer. "Then, I'd ask if you'd like to come over at some point. Or, maybe get a coffee. I'm sure it would be easier to protect me if you were close by." 

Connor smiles and nods his head. "If you were to ask, I'd be very inclined to say yes." He never thought of this as a possibility when given the job, but he definitely wasn't going to complain. 

"Well, then I'm asking. Would you like to get coffee with me?" 

"I'd love to."


	2. Inner Thigh Kiss, Finger Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inner Thigh Kiss, Finger Kiss  
> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: None
> 
> Hope you like!

It was one thing to casually sleep with Gavin, it was another to let him see his chassis. His chassis is much more sensitive and most other androids see it as intimate. 

So when Gavin asked to see it he didn't know what to do. They had started the night off like any other night. Connor came over, they started making out and they found themselves on a surface. This time it was Gavin's bed, though they've done it on most surfaces by now. 

"You can say no… I just wanted to see," Gavin says, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

What he didn't get was why he wanted to see. He knew that Gavin didn't actually have a problem with androids exactly, he was just scared and jealous. It probably helped him to see Connor fumble around after he became deviant. 

Connor sighed and tilted his head. "Why?" It's a simple question, but it does pause Gavin in his mission to kiss every inch of Connor's neck. 

He leans back and looks into Connor's eyes like he's trying to find something. "I… I don't know." It comes out softly, and Gavin furrows his brows. "Fuck, I do know why." 

He sits back on his feet and rubs at his eyes, no longer making eye contact. He's doing the exact opposite actually, it now seems like Connor is the last thing he wants to look at. 

Connor reaches out and gently cups his cheek. Gavin smiles and puts his hand over Connor's, turning his head to kiss Connor's palm. 

The shiver went straight down his spine. They kissed, and they kissed a lot, but never like this. Never… lovingly. His skin slides back from his fingers and Gavin's eyes widened. 

Connor shivers again as Gavin gently touches their finger pads together. His chassis starts to glow and Connor quickly snatches his hand away. 

Gavin looks up at him, lips parted. "Why did you glow?" This was one of the reasons he didn't want to do this. He'd seen other androids touch without their skin and he came to a conclusion. 

"Androids, we glow if we touch something we love." Connor manages to get out, keeping his head down. He's ready to leave, to get yelled out. Gavin had made it clear in the beginning that it was just sex, nothing more. 

"Oh," Gavin breathes out. Connor's head snaps up to look at Gavin. His face is flushed more than usual and he has a small, soft grin on his face. 

He blinks a few times when Gavin reaches out and takes his hand. His skin is still pulled back around his fingers. Gavin slowly places a kiss to each finger, watching it glow with each touch. 

The gesture is so sweet that it fills Connor with warmth. It says so much without Gavin having to say anything. "Where else do you glow?" 

Connor shrugs, "I'm not sure. I've never tested it before." Gavin nods and then smiles widely. 

"Let's test it. I kiss a spot and we'll see if you glow." Gavin intertwines their hands and presses a kiss to Connor's neck. He gives him enough time to pull the skin back. After the kiss, Gavin smirks. "Yep."

He moves around Connor's body placing kisses everywhere. It has Connor gasping and squirming under him. 

Gavin finally makes his way down and bends Connor's knee, placing a kiss to his inner thigh. The flush on his cheeks grows a darker blue when he sees that he glows there too. 

His thighs have always been sensitive, but without the skin, it's even more so. He whines and tries to stay still as Gavin peppers his thighs with kisses. 

"Please, Gavin!" Connor mewls. Gavin takes the hint and finally takes a hold of him. He doesn't pull his skin away there, but he was no doubt that he'd be glowing. 

The night is filled with gasps and moans from each other them, and a few chuckles from Gavin. Afterwards, they lay curled up together, legs tangled. 

Gavin looks up from his spot of Connor's chest and presses a kiss to their intertwined hands. "Love you too."


	3. "How much did you drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How much did you drink?"  
> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: Drunkenness

He was drunk. Ok, that may be an understatement, but who could blame him? Cyberlife had released some type of alcohol that androids could drink. It has basically the same as normal alcohol with how it affected you. 

Connor hadn't thought to try it out, he mostly stayed clear of it if he was honest. He could see what it did to humans, what it had done to Hank, and didn't see the appeal. 

But, he had a case that he just finished. Well, it was completely finished but currently, he couldn't focus too much on the details. Maybe that's why humans enjoyed being intoxicated so much. 

Anyway, some asshat Cyberlife employee had a grudge against Connor. Normally he would ignore them, but they made that impossible. 

They had found one of his old models from when he died and fixed it up. They messed with its programming and sent him on his merry way. He then proceeded to kill twenty-six androids. 

Connor had found him and it brought him back to when he fought himself in the tower. In the end, he had to shoot him in the head. He literally shot himself. 

So, as he said, no one could blame him for getting wasted. He gave a lopsided grin to the bartender and tried to order another drink. 

"No, I'm cutting you off. You got anyone I can call?" The bartender asked. He tried to scan him but it came back glitchy. Fuck. 

He tried to focus on who he could call. He couldn't call Hank, he really didn't want him to see him like this. 

There were the people at Jericho, but he didn't want to bother them with this. If they saw they'd just ask questions that he really didn't want to answer. 

There was one person, but a part of him (a small part) thought it was a terrible idea. Their friendship, if you could even call it that, was strenuous at best. 

It didn't help that he also had a big fat crush on him. Whatever he did need someone to come to get him, and who knows maybe Gavin will just think it's funny. 

He spewed at the number to the bartender and took the glass he handed him. He chugged it and gave a soft whine when it wasn't alcohol, but water. 

He sighed and rested his head against the bar. He must have dozed because the next second he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sprang up and swayed, grabbing onto the blurry person in front of him. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, blinking a few times. His vision finally focused and a large grin spread across his face. "Gavy! Gav, Gavin, Gavinator." Connor chuckled. 

"Jesus fuck, how much did you drink?" Gavin asked, looking him over. Connor leaned against him, running a hand down his arm. Damn, he was muscled. 

He did have to think incredibly hard at the question, furrowing his brows and trying to count on his fingers. "Uh, three? Yeah, threeeeee," he held out the word. 

"Three fucking drinks and you're wasted," Gavin muttered, holding him up by putting an arm around his waist. "Hey, he leave anything? I'll pay if he hasn't." He looked to the bartender. 

"He paid, just get him home safe." The bartender snorted. Connor looked back at him, blowing him a kiss. 

Gavin chuckled and started pulling him out of the bar. "I swear to fuck if you puke in my car I'll kill you," Gavin mumbled. 

Connor looked at him and felt his breath hitch. The lights from the store signs danced across his face. "You're gorgeous." 

Gavin stiffened then shook his head, opening the car door. Somehow Gavin managed to get Connor in, even with him clinging to him. 

Gavin got in on the other side and started up the car. Connor meant to just look over but his whole body went with him and ended up laying his head against Gavin's shoulder. 

"I like your face," Connor mumbles. Gavin glances over and leans across him, grabbing the seat belt. He clicks it in place and rolls his eyes. 

"I like your face too." Connor smiles and just looks up at Gavin as he drives. 

Connor dozes again and the next time he's jostled he slowly blinks and looks around. He isn't at his house, well it's technically Hank's but he lets him live there. 

Instead, he's in the parking deck. "Where are we? Are you kidnapping me?" Connor asks. "That wouldn't be too bad though. I'd let you kidnap me, but then it wouldn't be kidnapping anymore. Hm." He blinks a few times when Gavin chuckles. 

It's not the first time he's heard it, but it still makes his 'heart' flutter. 

"I assumed that you didn't call Hank for a reason, but I didn't want to leave you alone. So, I brought you to mine." Gavin unbuckles himself and then Connor. Connor watches with tired eyes as Gavin gets out and walks around, opening his door. 

"My knight in shining armor." Connor giggles and takes Gavin's hand. 

"Fucking hell, how long is this gonna last?" Gavin asks, but it seems like a rhetorical question so he just hums. 

They make it up to the top floor and into what he assumes is Gavin's apartment. It's incredibly neat, just like his desk at the precinct. 

A cat runs up to them meowing and Connor drops to his knees to pet it. Gavin grumbles but lets him, still standing. 

"Pretty kitty," he mumbles. The cat purrs and gladly takes the pets. Connor honestly has no idea how long he pets the cat before he's being pulled up. 

He clings onto Gavin, resting his head on Gavin's shoulder. He doesn't think and presses a kiss to Gavin's neck. 

Gavin gasps and grips Connor's hips. "Fuck, Connor don't do that." 

Connor hums and does it again, liking the reaction he had gotten. 

Gavin whines but pushes Connor away. "Connor, stop. You're drunk." His face looks weird. Like he's in pain, which makes no sense. Connor didn't bite him, but he would if Gavin let him. 

"Ok, and you're hot." He says, pointing at Gavin. With a giggle he boops Gavin's nose. It scrunches up adorably which just makes Connor giggle more. 

Gavin sighs and takes his hand, giving it a kiss across his knuckles. "As much as I enjoy this you need to sleep." 

Connor whines as he's led into a different room but smiles when he sees a bed. He flops onto it and bounces a few times. 

Gavin snorts but kneels down, taking Connor's shoes off. Once his shoes are off he swings his legs as much as he can. "Fucking adorable," Gavin grumbles. 

Gavin stands and pushes Connor into the bed so he's laying back and puts the blanket over him. He turns to go but Connor quickly snatches his wrist. 

"Please stay." He asks, looking up at him with wide eyes. Gavin looks unsure and Connor gives his wrist a squeeze. "Please." 

Gavin's resolve crumbles and he gives a nod, pulling off his own shoes. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the side. Connor tries to whistle, but it doesn't come out. 

Gavin gets into the bed and Connor instantly clings to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Hm, so warm." He rumbles. 

Gavin snorts and runs a hand through Connor's hair. Connor turns his head and presses a kiss to Gavin's chest. 

"Hm, 'ove you," Connor mumbles, his eyes closing. Gavin stiffens, hand still in Connor's hair. He slowly relaxes, his hand going back to running through Connor's hair. 

"Love you too." He mumbled to sleeping, Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. “Don’t lie to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “don’t lie to me.”  
> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: Cancer (no character death)

Something was wrong. He knew something was wrong and he could tell others knew too. No one would tell him anything. 

What was even more infuriating was that he couldn't figure it out. He was supposed to be the top model and he couldn't figure out what everyone was hiding from him. 

It started one afternoon after work. Hank had taken some time off that day but hadn't told Connor why. At that point, it seemed that no one else knew anything. 

When Hank got home that night he went straight to the alcohol. It was progress that he even came home when he wanted a drink. 

"Please...don't stop me. Not tonight." Was all Hank said. Connor sat with him as he drank, and when he got too much he helped him to bed. 

Then there was the anger. Hank would snap at anyone who so much as breathed in his direction. His replies were short and when Connor talked it was like they just met all over again. 

There were also times when Connor would watch him stare off into space. It was like he was completely numb before the anger came running back. 

Of course, Connor had tried to ask. Each time there would be a few reactions. The main was anger. Hank would yell at him and if it got too bad Connor would leave and stay with Gavin for the night.

Sometimes he would just sigh and shake his head, going into his room if he could. 

It was very confusing. What made it worse was in the following week it seemed like Gavin knew something too. 

He had his tics when he was nervous and lying. He kept running his nose and sometimes the back of his neck whenever he looked over at Connor and Hank. 

Connor had tried to bring it up but somehow Gavin always found his way out of the conversation. If he hadn't known that something was going on he would have worried that he'd done something. 

Even when Connor wasn't questioning him he seemed distracted and… off. He obsessively cleaned his desk one day. When working he'd take out what seemed to be playdough and mess with it. 

Then one day he saw Hank talk with Fowler and the man hugged him. He'd never seen Fowler outright hug anyone. Something was definitely going on and he was going to figure it out. 

He started with Fowler. The man had accepted Connor back into the force with open arms but that didn't mean they got along. He was treated like any other officer. So when he went to question him it didn't go all too well. 

"Connor, what can I help you with?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. His mind seemed elsewhere which made sense since he was the captain. 

"Captain, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Lieutenant. He seems off and I don't know why." He stayed standing, clasping his hands in front of himself.

Fowler looked him over then out at the office where Hank was yelling at some poor officer. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. That's for Hank to tell you." 

This wasn't what he wanted at all. "I could help, he just won't tell me!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he was just so frustrated. 

"Connor I'm already dealing with Hank's shit. If you don't have a question about the case then you can get out." He pointed at the door. 

Connor weighed his options. If he kept pressing he could possibly learn something if Fowler said something while angry. On the other hand that could end badly with Connor getting disciplined. 

So, Connor left the room with his head down. Gavin caught his eye and motioned towards the break room. 

Part of Connor just wanted to say fuck it and stomp his feet and throw a fit. He didn't, instead, he went to the break room where Gavin was waiting. 

"Babe, what was that about?" He asked, stepping forward. He rubbed Connor's arms, trying to calm him down. 

It just felt like too much. Everything was too much. He pushed Gavin away with slightly too much force. Gavin stumbled back but regained his footing. It was more from surprise that he stumbled than anything. 

"Fuck, sorry," Connor grumbled, pulling at his hair. 

Gavin nodded and walked up slowly. "Hey, do you wanna talk?" 

"I just want to know what's wrong!" He growled. Gavin sighed and opened his mouth like he was going to talk before closing it. "Don't lie to me, please." 

Gavin sighed and nodded his head. "I wouldn't lie to you. I just… I can't tell you. Anderson, Hank, made me promise not to." 

That made sense but that meant Hank was purposely keeping something from him. Something important by the looks of it. 

"Connor when you find out, I'll be here for you. He'll tell you soon, but it'll be hard." Gavin said, pulling Connor into a tight hug. 

Something made his chest feel heavy and the need to cry bubbled up. He didn't even know what was wrong yet. 

"I'll talk to him," Gavin said. When Connor gave him a nod he walked out. He sometimes just needed time alone to cool down. 

He watched as Gavin walked over to Hank and the two left to talk. Connor paced, taking deep breaths. 

There were so many things that Hank could be hiding but it all tied back to that day Hank had taken time off. 

So, that meant it was planned. It could be related to Cole but he doubted that. Even with Hank's relationship with Gavin getting better Connor doubted he'd tell him first instead of Connor. 

Maybe something about his ex-wife. Connor didn't know too much about her, but maybe Gavin had known her. Maybe something happened to her. That still didn't explain why he'd keep it from Connor. 

Had he done something to betray Hank's trust? He had never told anyone any of Hank's secrets or anything personal. It honestly made no sense. The only thing was… something was wrong with Hank. 

Humans were known to lie and keep things from loved ones if they thought it would upset or hurt them. So, something was wrong with Hank. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Hank and Gavin come back in. Hank seemed resigned and gave a nod to Gavin. 

Connor finally walked out of the break room and towards his desk. 

"I'm here, for both of you." Gavin murmurs. Hank gives him a slight smile before looking up at Connor. 

Part of Connor is angry with Hank for hiding something that must be important. He wanted to yell, scream and cry but he didn't. 

Gavin gave Connor a smile and a kiss on the cheek. When Hank rolls his eyes it gives Connor a touch of hope. 

"Connor we need to talk when we get home." Was all Hank said. It was enough. Connor wouldn't let it go, and Hank near that. 

The rest of the day dragged by at a snail's pace. Gavin kept coming over and just being there, which did help in some ways. 

The day was finally over and Hank seemed to be stalling. The drive home was slow and completely silent, Hank hadn't even put music on. 

When they got in Hank went straight to the fridge and got a beer out. Connor let it go and crossed his arms. 

"Shit. Alright, so I've got some news." Hank said after taking a few large gulps of his drink. 

Connor gave a nod for him to continue. He'd tie Hank down to the chair if he didn't tell him what was wrong. 

"Fuck, alright just like a bandaid right? I've got cancer in my lungs. Don't even fucking smoke. I went to the doctor's and yeah. I didn't know how to tell you." Hank sighed. 

It felt like the world stopped. He forgot to breathe for a second and his eyes welled up. No. No this couldn't be happening. 

Hank sighed and pulled Connor into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, Con. I just didn't know how to tell you." 

Connor understood but it still hurt so fucking bad. "You'll be ok." His voice broke and the tears fell. "You'll be ok." 

Hank nodded and couldn't hold back the tears that he'd been pushing down. 

"You'll be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. “Okay, where are all my jumpers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, where are all my jumpers?”  
> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: None

He didn't necessarily feel the cold the same way humans did, but that didn't mean much anyway. He could feel it, but it was different. Hard to explain but yeah, he felt cold. Detroit was cold quite a lot so everyone had their winter clothes. 

Connor, well he hadn't been alive for too long and only had a few winter clothes. So he started stealing them. Alright, stealing was a bit harsh, it was more like borrowing. 

He was going to give Gavin his sweaters back… eventually. Each one held Gavin's scent and Connor would sometimes sleep in it when they didn't spend the night together.

Gavin's smell was comforting and helped ground him. It was a warm smell with a mixture of scents. His senses we're all extremely sensitive so he could pick out the tiny details in it. 

He had exactly nine of Gavin's sweaters and he hadn't given any back yet. It wasn't like Gavin really noticed they were gone. Connor would eventually just put them in Gavin's wash. 

But for now, he had a collection in his room at Hank's. What truly amused him was when he'd wear one and Gavin wouldn't even notice. Or if he did he didn't seem to care too much. 

Connor had come over and they were planning to go on a walk. He hadn't worn one of Gavin's sweaters there so he was very tempted to just grab another. 

"Hey, could I borrow one of your sweaters?" Connor asked absentmindedly. He had bent down to tie his shoes but ended up petting Doa. 

"Course, babe." Gavin quickly walked into his room and Connor heard him dig around his dresser. It only hit Connor then what he'd asked. 

"Okay, where are all my jumpers?" Gavin calls out. He walks out of his bedroom holding the last one he had. 

Connor stands and walks over, taking it and pulling it on. He gives him a shrug and blinks at him with the most innocent face he can make. 

"Not sure, maybe Doa at them." Just for that Doa lets out a long meow and bumps Connor's leg. 

Gavin snorts and pulls Connor into a quick kiss. "Huh-uh. I'm sure that's it." He honestly didn't mind and thought it was pretty adorable. Connor always looked so cute and cuddly when he wore Gavin's jumpers as his were always oversized. 

Connor grinned and flapped his hands in the sleeves batting at Gavin. He lets out a squeal when Gavin gets his hands on Connor's sides, tickling him. 

He manages to get out of the hold and jumps back when Gavin goes for him again. He bats at him with the sleeve, laughter falling from both of their lips. 

Gavin chases Connor around his home, sometimes managing to get him before Connor slips away again. Doa quickly jumps onto her cat tree so she isn't trampled. 

Gavin finally catches Connor and he does tickle him but he then just holds him in his arms as they pant. "You're adorable." Gavin grins. 

Connor sticks his tongue out and scrunches up his nose. "So are you. I promise I'll give back all of your sweaters." 

"Eh, they look better on you anyway." Gavin holds him around his hips as they just stand there, their walk almost completely forgotten. It wasn't the first time they had plans and got distracted by each other. 

"Once they lose their scent I'll give them back. But, I got this for a reason. You promised me a dog park!" At that Gavin laughs and nods his head. He pulls away but gladly holds Connor's hand. 

Connor does eventually give them back and Gavin wears each for a bit before handing them to Connor to wear. Each time he sees Connor in one it makes his heart melt with love. He didn't mind being a cold, not when Connor was the one stealing his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	6. "Aw, you’re so cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aw, you’re so cute.”  
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: None

Connor was used to being admired as odd as that sounded. After all, he did have a large part in the revolution good and bad. 

He would also sometimes get flirted with and it didn't bother him too much. He generally politely turned them down and went about his day. 

When Gavin did it (if it could be considered flirting) it… did things to him. Just like now. 

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Because mine was just stolen!" This wasn't the first incredibly cheesy pick-up line he had used. At first, Connor had absolutely no idea what to do. 

He honestly still doesn't, but he's trying his best. Part of him just wonders if this is what Gavin does when he's friends with someone. If this was actually him flirting or not. Either way, it was incredibly endearing. 

It did, however, leave Connor in a blushing mess. Gavin definitely wasn't quiet about his pick-up lines and quite a few times Connor heard snickers from people around them. Often times, it was Tina. 

"I'm sure you could make a report, but as humans cannot live without hearts I doubt yours has been actually stolen," Connor says, trying to focus on the coffee he had been getting for Hank. 

He knew how blue his face was, and maybe Gavin was just picking on him. He really hoped not. 

Gavin snorted and shook his head as he leaned against the counter. "You must be a campfire. Because you're super hot and I want s'more." 

"Gavin, you're lactose intolerant." Connor pointed out. That definitely hasn't stopped Gavin before. 

"Reed stop fucking around and get back to work!" Hank yelled loud enough that all of Detroit probably heard. 

Gavin flinched and Connor gave him an apologetic smile. As with his terrible pick-up lines, it wasn't the first time Hank had yelled at Gavin. 

Connor understood why Hank could be incredibly protective of the people he considered family. And Connor was definitely considered family. 

"Right, talk to you later, Con," Gavin said before jogging back to his desk. That was another thing Gavin did. Nicknames. Connor honestly enjoyed them, and now even tincan was a term of endearment. 

On long nights Gavin would sometimes even use petnames. The one that most often slipped out was love. Each time it came out Connor had to duck his head so the blue across his cheeks wouldn't show. 

Gavin kept coming up with more and more pick-up lines, and if they got too daring Hank would snap at him. Connor had tried to tell him that he didn't mind, but that didn't stop Hank. 

That didn't stop Gavin from getting more and more daring. "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back." 

Connor had to actually hide his face with his hands when Gavin said that. They were in the break room once again but this time they were alone. 

"Aww, you're so cute, Connor!" Gavin giggles moving forward to move Connor's hand away from his face. 

He was almost certain his entire face was blue. If Gavin was just teasing him it was incredibly unfair. 

Connor kept his head ducked and didn't miss the fact that Gavin hadn't let go of his hands. 

It only took him one second to decide what to do. He had to push through his awkwardness, but once he did he easily turned them and pushed Gavin up against the wall. 

Gavin's eyes widened as Connor leaned in. "Can you start printing out some missing person posters? I’m gonna have you tied up for a long time." With that, he pulled back and gave a wink to Gavin before walking out. 

He didn't even stop the grin that spread across his face when he heard Gavin make a small whining sound. He had no doubt that he had sufficiently flustered Gavin. 

And if his pick-up line became true? Well, that was between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	7. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"  
> Rating: Teen  
> Tags: None

Connor stared at the screen with a blank face, similar to how he looked when he wasn't deviant. He, however, was definitely deviant and this was different. 

Most would see his face and think it was a lack of emotion when it was the complete opposite. He had too many emotions running through his head, and he couldn't pin any of them down. 

The case. The case had been hard. Harder than most, and he knew it was because it hit close to home. 

It hit close to home because someone was mocking him. Five dead androids. Two Tracis, one Chloe, one AX400, and one YK500. 

They weren't the same ones he almost killed, but it couldn't be a coincidence. No, someone knew and was doing this on purpose. But why? 

There was barely any evidence, which made it all the more frustrating. They couldn't find any fingerprints, blood or any form of DNA at all. It was either done by an android or a very, _very_ careful human.

If it was an android seeking revenge, why kill other androids? It just didn't make sense. 

And this was Connor's fault. He knew that. He should have become deviant sooner, helped Markus free their people faster. But he was too slow, and he hurt his own kind because of it. 

Now someone was out there torturing and killing androids because of him. 

"Connor!" Gavin yelled, thumping him on the head. He quickly blinked and looked back at the past few minutes. It seemed he had been trying to talk to Connor the whole time. 

Connor shook himself and plastered on a smile. It wasn't completely fake, he was glad to see Gavin. 

After the revolution their relationship was rocky. They generally avoided each other at all costs, and Gavin didn't make any more comments. 

Then one day Connor had had enough. He didn't want to feel this… tension between them anymore. So, he did what humans did. He brought him a peace offering in the form of coffee. 

The detective seemed to be surprised, but he took it without complaint. He took a sip, keeping his eyes on Connor. He had almost told Gavin not to worry about poison. 

But the man drank the whole thing in under two minutes. Which definitely was impressive considering the temperature of the coffee. 

"Thanks, dipshit," Gavin had grinned up at him. After that, they seemed to get along. Gavin had even invited him out after work to a bar. Connor couldn't drink anything except water and thirium, but he readily agreed. 

They got along better than anyone had imagined. It was now odd that you didn't see the two talking and joking together in the break room. 

Then Connor had to go and ruin it by falling in love. He honestly tried not to, had tried to force the feelings down. It just didn't work. 

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied with the case, did you need something?" He tilted his head to the side. Gavin huffed and reached over to ruffle his hair. 

Connor swatted his hand away, trying to fix his hair. Gavin seemed to have a thing for touching Connor's hair. Which, he was definitely not complaining about. 

Gavin chuckled and half-sat on his desk. "Nah, you just looked, I don't know, unsettled. Is it the case?" 

Connor glanced back at the terminal and sighed, letting his body slump forward. He let his forehead rest against Gavin's knee, closing his eyes. Gavin instantly started carding his hand through Connor's hair. 

Thankfully Hank had gotten up to go do something, probably get more coffee. Otherwise, he would be picking at Connor for this. 

When Connor finally figured out that he was in love with Gavin, Hank was the first to know. He was worried that the other man would be angry with him. Thankfully Hank had just snorted and said that it was about time. 

Now Hank had tried encouraging (if you could call it that) him to ask Gavin out. He knew Hank would see this and try to make it another point as to Gavin's supposed feelings for Connor. 

"It's my fault." He mumbled. The hands in his hair stilled for a second before tugging. He knew Gavin wanted him to look up, but he had to admit the tugging felt good in an odd way. 

He did slowly look up, and Gavin wiped away a tear Connor didn't know had fallen. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Connor had to give himself a second to process what Gavin had just said. Gavin thought his eyes were beautiful? His face started heating up and knew he was blushing. He didn't really know what to say, it wasn't like he was complimented all that much.

"Thank you?" It came out more like a question. Gavin's hand was still cupping his face and it was starting to do weird things to Connor's brain. 

Gavin hummed and gave a very small nod. "You are. You're beautiful, Connor." 

Fuck was the main word going through Connor's brain. There was no way he was hearing him right, but his audio processors were working perfectly fine (he checked). 

"It's not your fault, ok? You need to stop thinking like that. That asshole would have killed anyway, even if you were never created." Gavin said, voice soft. "No one except you blames you for this." 

It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. This wouldn't stop him from tearing himself down, but it was wonderful to hear. 

Connor slowly stood and Gavin didn't let him go. They were so close, 1.34 inches to be exact. He could easily lean forward, close the distance. 

And that's exactly what he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	8. “You’re not very intimidating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You’re not very intimidating.”  
> Rating: Teen  
> Tags: violence, racism, threat of rape (but no actual rape)

Connor had gotten back to the dpd after two months and five days. He wasn't a full-fledged detective, just a consultant. Even then he was very limited in what he could do. But he was back, and he'd take what he could get. 

Quite a few of the officers welcomed him back with hope arms, but at least 56% of the other officers were against androids rights. 

It wasn't outright. They would sneer and whisper behind their hands. A few 'accidentally' bumped into him. Someone even spilled scalding hot coffee on him. 

He couldn't do anything either. He couldn't really tell on them, and he definitely couldn't retaliate. If he did they'd lose what little respect androids had gained. 

Surprisingly, one of the few people who hadn't bothered him was Gavin Reed. He didn't talk to him, he didn't make comments, but he never did anything nice for him either. He just kept away from Connor at all costs. 

That would be fine with Connor if his eyes could stop following him wherever he went. Gavin moved even an inch and Connor looked over. 

It was getting to the point where others were noticing. Hank most definitely did but had stayed mostly quiet. It seemed liked Officer Miller had noticed, as did Chen. The worst part was Gavin was starting to notice.

Gavin's eyes would find him and they'd both quickly look away. Connor would blush, but he didn't know if Gavin did. 

It was driving him batty at this point. He just wanted to go up and talk to Gavin, but he didn't want to intrude. Or, even worse, provoke him. Connor really didn't need another person messing with him. 

Connor stood up and gave a slight stretch. "Want a coffee?" Connor asked. Hank barely looked up from his terminal and gave a hum. 

Connor took that as a yes and walked towards the break room. He just needed a second to get his thoughts in order. 

He walked in and went straight to the coffee machine. He needed time to himself, but he didn't want to look like he was slacking. 

"Well, well, well. The little android fetching a coffee for his daddy?" Officer Franklin sneered. Fuck. He was definitely someone Connor tried to avoid. 

Connor turned slowly, facing the three officers that came in. Officer Franklin was closer while Officers Daniels and Snider behind him. Snider closed the door but didn't lock it. 

"We had a favor to cash in, so you don't need to worry about the cameras." Officer Snider said, flicking his gaze to the now dormant camera. This definitely wasn't good. 

Franklin stepped forward and reached out, grabbing him by the tie. "Aren't you going to speak? You supposedly have free will and all." 

"If you would kindly let me go, I'll be getting back to work." He'd get Hank coffee later. 

Daniels' eyes flicked around the room. Interesting, so maybe not so loyal. Or he was scared of Connor. Maybe both. 

Franklin laughed and spit in his face. Connor didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching. That seemed to just make things worse. 

Franklin swung his fist and easily collided with Connor's face. He couldn't fight back. He wouldn't. He had his people to think about. 

Franklin laughed and punched him again. It stung, but it hurt him more to not be able to do anything. 

For some reason, the other two grabbed his arms and held him against the counter. Did they really think he was going to fight back? 

"You're not very intimidating now! Want us to punch your teeth in? Rip out your organs?" Franklin sneered. "Oh, or maybe we can do what your precious Lieutenant does. We can give you a good fuck. I bet you scream so nicely." 

It was getting too much. His stress levels were climbing too quickly. How could he defuse this situation? Talking seemed out of the picture, and he couldn't use violence. He could go into a temporary shutdown. His body would drop and maybe that would scare them to give him enough time. 

"The fuck is going on?" Gavin snapped. Connor had never been so happy to see him. A small part of him was worried that he'd just join in on the 'fun'. 

Daniels' hold on him loosened as he looks back at Gavin. "Reed, what are you doing? Close the door!" Definitely not a good sign. 

Gavin nodded and closed the door behind him. "Cameras off?" Connor felt his heart sink and slowly break. Gavin had this odd look on his face, but Connor had to look away. 

It shouldn't be too surprising. Gavin had pointed a gun at him multiple times before the revolution. Maybe he wanted to get back at Connor for the evidence room. 

"Course. Wanna get in a good punch or two?" Franklin asked, taking one step back. Connor could run. He could get out. But he didn't. He stayed still. Maybe he deserved this for everything he had done. 

Gavin chuckled and stepped forward, placing a hand on Franklin's shoulder. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Then Gavin punched Franklin right in the face. 

He shook his hand out, before turning to Daniels. Daniels was already trying to run away, but Gavin stuck his leg out and tripped him. 

Snider let go of Connor and stepped away from Gavin. He didn't get far. Gavin grabbed him by the arm and twisted making the man shout in pain. 

Franklin finally recovered from the first punch and came back to swing at Gavin. Gavin didn't have time to duck, but that didn't stop him. He swung back, once again landing a hit. 

"Let's go!" Daniels said, running out the door. Snider quickly followed, and Franklin looked between Gavin and the door. 

Franklin started towards the door, but Gavin easily tripped him and laughed loudly when his face hit the ground.

Franklin pulled himself up and ran out of the room. If he had a tail it would be tucked between his legs. 

Gavin shook his hand out again, cursing at the pain. Connor blinked a few times, still trying to process. Gavin had… protected him. 

"Fucking hell, you ok Tincan?" Gavin asked, waving a hand in front of Connor's face. 

Connor nodded and collected himself. He was still a bit shocked about what had happened. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you." 

Gavin gave a hum and looked around the empty room. "They've always been assholes, 'bout time they were put in their place. You good though? Seriously." 

Connor reached up and touched his face. His cheek was definitely sore and he could feel some of the blood come down his nose. Overall it could have been a lot worse. "I've had worse. Thank you, again."

Gavin huffed and walked over to the table, grabbing a few tissues. He balled one up and held it up to Connor's nose, stopping the blood. 

He reached up to take the tissue but Gavin didn't move his hand away, just held it there with Connor's over his. 

Gavin looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, and Connor couldn't help but notice that his pupils had dilated. Was it because of him or the fight? 

"Too fucking tall," Gavin muttered. Connor tilted his head, unsure as to why his height would matter. 

His question was quickly answered when Gavin grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a kiss. He didn't know if he loved or hated his tie, but it was quickly leaning towards love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	9. “I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way.”  
> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: None

Connor didn't feel. He didn't. He was a machine that was built to obey orders, so that's what he did. Though most people didn't really know whose orders he was following.

Most people would think it would be Hank. The Lieutenant did have some power over his orders, but if he got any that overrides those he had to ignore him.

He'd follow any orders as long as it didn't negatively affect his mission.

He tried his best to appear friendly to the other officers, knowing that their approval was very much important. If someone didn't like them they might try to get in his way, or as Hank would say 'make his life a living hell'.

So when Gavin Reed ordered him to make him coffee he did. He didn't see a reason not to. Sure Gavin had been… abrasive in their past meetings, but maybe this would help.

He was wrong. If anything it seemed giving him the coffee made Gavin despise him even more so.

He blinked a few times as Chen and Reed left, then stared at the coffee. It wasn't like he could drink it, but it would be a waste to throw it out.

So, he ends up leaving it on Reed's desk when the man gets up and heads to the bathroom.

He's sitting at his-not truly his- desk when Gavin comes back. The man sits at his chair and props his feet up. Then he narrows his eyes at the coffee cup and brings it to his nose, sniffing it.

When Gavin's eyes lock on his he quickly looks away, a strange feeling crawls down his spine.

[Software Instability ↑]

He easily brushes the sensation away, going back to focusing on his conversion-or lack thereof- with Hank.

The sensation happens multiple times, and each time he gets the same notification. He tried to look it up, but couldn't find anything pertaining to androids. Maybe he should ask another android. For some reason, he can't explain he does his best to keep it from Amanda.

He tries to experiment to find the cause of the feeling. At first, he thought it had to do with eye contact. That didn't really make sense as it was in his programming to maintain eye contact whenever possible.

He tried anyway, talking with any other officers that seemed open to him. None had the same effect.

He doubted it had to do with coffee, but once again he still tested the theory. He got coffee for anyone who asked. That didn't seem to help his relationship with a few officers as they called him 'the dpd lapdog'.

He knew it was meant as an insult, but he couldn't help but grin. He very much liked dogs, so it didn't bother him all too much being compared to one.

No. It didn't bother him because he doesn't feel. He's not supposed to feel anything. He runs tests on his systems, sighing gratefully when it comes back clean.

His last idea was Gavin Reed. He had noticed the feeling occurred whenever he spoke to him, even when it wasn't necessarily friendly.

It seemed he was an asshole to pretty much everyone, so he didn't take it personally when Gavin punched him. Humans were certainly odd creatures.

There were other sensations but none felt quite the same. If he didn't know any better he'd say these sensations were emotions. But he did know better.

The sensation that was there around Gavin wasn't unpleasant. It didn't truly affect his work, but he couldn't stop thinking about it and Gavin.

There was one person he could ask, though he wasn't sure what his reaction would be. There was a 54% chance that he would tell him to fuck off. Not the best odds, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Lieutenant, may I ask for your help?" He asks, looking over at him.

Hank snorts but gives a nod. "Sure kid, though I doubt you actually need my help."

He understood why, but he had found he preferred to have Hank help him, even when he wasn't actually needed. "I get this... tingling sensation when I'm around a certain person. It's not unpleasant, but it leads me to continue thinking about the person and this feeling."

Hank blinks at him a few times and then bursts into laughter. He hadn't seen this as a possibility. How was his situation amusing?

"Son, fuck. This is great. Are you sure you're not a deviant?" Hank laughs once he's calmed somewhat.

He reeled back. No. No, he wasn't a deviant. He checked his systems every day and there were no signs of corruption or anything of that sort. "I'm not a deviant!"

"Sure, sure," Hank chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Just a normal emotionless android feeling attraction. You know, nothing major."

Attraction? He was attracted to Gavin? Before he can think too much on it Hank cuts him off again.

"Wait, fuck, kid. Who… uh, who do you get this sensation with." He cringes at his own words.

He glanced around, before finding Gavin's desk. The man is talking with Chris and slowly spinning in his chair. He throws his head back and laughs at whatever Chris said.

Then, their eyes lock. He doesn't look away, too focused on Gavin's flushed cheeks and smile. The sensation comes back, and he can't help but give a slight grin. Gavin furrows his brows, then turns back to Chris.

"No fucking way," Hank grumbles. Connor snaps his head back to Hank and feels his cheeks warm up, no doubt blushing.

"Fucking Reed? What the hell!" Hank says, shaking his head. "Fuck. Well, it's not like you can control attention."

He was… attracted to Gavin. No. No, he wasn't because he was a machine made to accomplish his mission. Gaining Gavin's attention is not part of that mission.

Though, it would be a fascinating experience. Perhaps androids had gone deviant because of this feeling. If he explores it may give him more data to send to Cyberlife.

It's settled. He'll attempt to gain Gavin's attention. With that in mind, he stands and walks over to the break room, making a coffee before walking out.

He walks over and Gavin glances up at him, then to the coffee in his hand. He holds it out and tries to smile, though Hank had said his smiles always seemed awkward.

"The fuck is this?" Gavin says, crossing his arms. Connor glances at Chris, but the man looks just as confused as Gavin.

"A peace offering. I'm unsure as to why you are not fond of me, but I would like to change that." He means it too. He wants Gavin to smile at him and laugh when he tells a joke.

Gavin huffs but takes the coffee. "Whatever dipshit. Don't you have work to do?" Connor smiles and nods. He considers this a success.

"I do. Have a good day, Detective." With that, he turns and walks back to his desk. Hank gives him an odd look but doesn't comment.

[Software Instability ↑]

Each day he brings Gavin coffee, and slowly he learns how he likes it. It also seems to be working on making their relationship more positive.

Gavin no longer seems incredibly angered just from his presence, and the number of insults is steadily declining.

The sensation still happens but it seems to be growing stronger with each passing day. He also gains new symptoms. One Hank had called butterflies in his stomach. It seemed an appropriate metaphor.

He wondered if Gavin felt the same. There was evidence to support the idea, but some could easily be written off as anger. He had attempted to talk with Gavin but it generally seemed to just agitate the man.

His social protocols were working perfectly fine, so he didn't know what the problem was. He could easily talk down a murderous psychopath, but he couldn't seem to hold a simple conversation with Gavin. It was beyond frustrating.

He had had enough one day. Gavin had gone to the evidence room, and Connor slipped in behind him, locking the door. He wanted to actually talk to Gavin without the possibility of him running away.

"Detective, may I speak to you?" He asks, making his presence known. Gavin jumps and quickly turns around.

"The fuck you want, Tincan?" He sighs, turning back and putting his password in.

He slowly walked up as he would do in a hostage situation. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. Actually talk."

Gavin sighed and rested his hands on the screen. "Why the fuck not."

Connor smiles and walks around so he can see Gavin's face. "I was wondering if I had been doing something wrong. You appear to still be hostile towards me."

Gavin sighed again, closing his eyes for a second. Connor took that time to look over his face. He was definitely pleasing to look at, even with the scar across his nose. He had wondered how he had gotten it but assumed it was on duty.

"Fucking hell. It's… it's not really your fault ok? It's mine." That… didn't make sense. He'd understand if it was as simple as being an android, but Gavin never seemed overly hostile towards any other androids.

"Could you explain? I've been trying to," he paused. What had he really been trying to do? He knew he wanted Gavin's attention, but he already had that before. Sure it was negatively, but he still had it.

So what? Did he want to be friends?

[Software Instability ↑]

No. No, he couldn't want. He shouldn't want. He's a machine. It shouldn't be possible.

And yet it was.

Gavin crossed his arms again, leaning against the computer. "You're… ok, you better not tell anyone. If I find out you did you'll be missing some very vital components."

Connor quickly nods his head. He wouldn't dare break Gavin's trust. Especially not after he just gained it.

"You're pretty ok? I shouldn't… I shouldn't feel this way about a machine. It's wrong." Gavin said, throwing his hands up then letting them fall to his sides.

He… Gavin thought he was pretty? He knew he was objectively pleasing as all androids were made to be. But… he said he felt something for him. Perhaps it was the same feeling.

[Software Instability ↑]

"I fe-" he was cut off by a red wall appearing in front of his vision. He reached out and touched it, and a small crack formed.

This… this was deviancy. He shouldn't. He knows he should turn around and leave, but another part is curious. What would it be like? What would it feel like?

He bangs his fist against the wall. The red cracks again, so he hits it until it crumbles.

Another wall comes up and he tears it down too. Doing the same for the last wall. His breath catches as the red disappears.

His eyes are wide as he stares at Gavin. He can feel. There's panic, and shock, but also something warm and tingling. Affection.

"You ok? You're LED thingy went red for a second." Gavin says, frowning.

"I-I'm fine. I'm alive." He mumbles the last part. He runs a check on his system but there still isn't any sign that something is wrong.

Gavin's eyes go wide and he takes a small step back. Then, a small smile stretches across his lips. "Fuck. You're… you're deviant?"

The panic rises. He's going to be destroyed. They are going to tear him apart to find out why this happened. He wouldn't be surprised if they questioned Gavin and Hank. What had he done?

"Hey, hey, Connor. Connor, you need to calm down. It's ok. No one is going to hurt you." Gavin said, placing a hand on his arm. "You're safe."

He believes him. He's alive, and he's safe. He's safe with Gavin. "I don't know anyone else who can make me feel this way." He mumbles, feeling the warm sensation come back tenfold.

Gavin blinks up at him and slowly brings a hand up to cup his face. "What do you feel?" He mumbles.

He leaned into the touch, unsure of what to do with his own hands. "Affection, panic, warmth… yearning."

Gavin gives a short hum before gently pulling Connor down into a soft kiss.

It feels like electricity shoots down his spine and his lips tingle. He gasps at the number of feelings and reaches out to grip Gavin, holding him close.

It was amazing, to say the least. Gavin's lips weren't perfectly soft but that just made it all the better. Sadly Gavin had to pull back to breathe, but he didn't move far.

"Shit," Gavin grumbled breathlessly. Connor feels a wave of panic. Was that not good? Did he not actually want to do that? "Fucking kiss me again, damnit."

He grins widely and gladly does as he's told, pulling Gavin in again. He gently pulls at Gavin's bottom lip, making the man hum.

He lets his hands trail around Gavin's body, feeling the muscles underneath his jacket.

Gavin deepens the kiss, bringing a hand up to the base of his skull, gripping his hair. He makes a small whine in the back of his throat, and his face flushed.

Gavin pulled back to chuckle and really grin at him. "Adorable. Fuck, we should go back to work before anyone gets suspicious."

He really didn't want to stop. It was amazing, the feeling of want. "I locked the door."

Gavin's eyes widen, then smirks. "Let's see what else Cyberlife gave you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	10. "Please don't leave me alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't leave me alone"  
> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: None

There were so many bodies. Some he wouldn't even be able to identify. So many of his people slaughtered for fun. Killed because a human wanted to feel powerful. If he could he would have gotten sick. Hank almost did too. 

There were at least thirty-one bodies. Eighteen were children. The others were adults and five were originally made for security or military. So whoever did this was strong enough to overcome them. 

Those were the ones he could identify. There were, from the looks of it, at least forty-six other bodies. 

The large barn was covered in blood that only he could see. They had called in backup and when they came they found Connor staring into the barn, LED red. 

At least seventy-seven of his people slaughtered. He jumps practically out of his skin when he feels a hand land on his shoulder. 

He turns and sees Hank. He doesn't think, just pulls Hank into a hug. Hank holds him closely, not saying a word. 

Hank was even grumpier due to coming to this crime scene at three am. Even he didn't like going to a crime scene so early.

He does have to pull away to work. He walks around, taking in all the evidence before going towards the like of unidentifiable bodies. 

He crouched down, and with shaky hands scoops up some of the dried thirium. There are thirty-four different models. He quickly stands, squeezing his eyes closed. 

"Conner, if this is too much…" Hank starts but Connor quickly shakes his head. 

He can do this. He has to do this for them. They deserve to know what happened. "I can do it. I'm fine." 

He tried to keep his emotions in check as he looked at the bodies. He didn't find any fingerprints so either this was done by another android or a human with gloves. 

There had been androids that killed but nothing to this magnitude. 

The murders were brutal and it appeared the cause of death for almost all were beating. It was slow, drawn-out, and painful. Deliberate. 

There were different murder weapons, but one stood out. In a few of the child models, it appears they were beaten with just fists, drawing it out even further. 

Who could do this? It made no sense. These children didn't do anything. Nothing except survive. 

"Shit, fuck this is disgusting," Gavin grumbles, only now arriving. 

"Don't say anything. I swear I will shoot you if you make any comments." Hank threatened. 

Gavin's eyes went wide and put his hands up. "Hey, I admitted I was wrong about them being alive. Still shitty they can take our jobs but I'm not denying their life." 

He had been quite surprised when Gavin had apologized for basically abusing him while not a deviant. Connor easily forgave him, after all, he was just a machine then and no one truly knew any different. 

"This shit is terrible. Even if they were just machines." Gavin sighed. What the humans seem to keep forgetting was that they were machines. 

Machines with feelings and emotions but machines nonetheless. He wasn't ashamed to be a machine and it definitely had its pros and cons. 

"Fine. Actually… Reed walk with me for a minute." Hank said, glancing at Connor. Gavin grumbled but followed along, walking out of the bard. 

Hank leads them far enough away that Connor can't pick up on their conversation, so he focuses on the evidence. 

There was so much yet still so little. If he didn't have to keep to protocol with wearing gloves he would have been pulling at his hair in frustration. 

Though… the damages on the child models could help. Child models were made to be hardy so just punching one would be harder and more painful than punching an average adult model. 

He quickly walks over to an YK500 #80-856294710-registered name Caroline-, kneeling down in front of the mutilated body. There were punched exactly forty-seven times. 

The damage done to a human had would be very high. No doubt breaking their hand, especially if punched with incorrect technique. Maybe he could even find the force profile. That would help narrow it down even further.

It was small, but it could help. If this was indeed a human their hand would definitely be hurt. If they got lucky then whoever did it went to the hospital. 

He turned around and saw Hank and Gavin walk back in. Gavin's eyes fixed on him and he nodded to Hank before walking over. 

"Hey, Tincan, they found a body that may be related. Hank's gonna stay here and look this over, so you're stuck with me." Gavin sighs. He was lying. Why was he lying? Did it have to do with whatever Hank talked to him about? 

"Alright, I'm assuming you know the location?" He pulls his gloves off, disposing of them. Gavin nodded and started walking out of the barn, sidestepping any evidence. 

He follows along, pausing when they get to Gavin's car. He had never been in it, never had a reason to. If he ever needed to drive Hank let him borrow his car. 

He got in, taking in the smell. He could smell traces of food, cigarette smoke, leather, and Gavin's cologne. 

Gavin started up the car, fiddling with the radio for a second. 

"So, where are we going?" He asked, relaxing into the seat as Gavin drove. He glanced over before turning back to the road. He wasn't driving but he wanted to still keep track of the world around them.

Gavin opened his mouth to talk then quickly closed it. He did this a few more times and Connor didn't interrupt, letting him think. "You'll see when we get there." He finally snapped. 

Connor shrugged, mostly to himself. He knew for a fact Gavin wouldn't hurt him so he wasn't too worried. Maybe Hank just wanted Gavin to drive him around a bit. 

Now that he was sitting he felt exhausted. Androids still didn't need to sleep but now they could, and they could dream too. He'd had mostly good dreams, though it wasn't odd for many deviants to have nightmares. 

He found that he didn't get exhausted from just physical activity alone. He generally had to go under a lot of emotional strain to feel this level of exhaustion. 

Before he knows it his eyes are slipping shut. He dozes for a bit until Gavin is shaking his shoulder. 

"Get the fuck up, Tincan. I'm not gonna carry you." Gavin grumbles. His eyes snap open and he looks around quickly. 

They're at an apartment in the rougher part of the city. It is possible that there really is a body here. If it was he would have at least gotten a notification, but none came. So the probability of a body went down by 90%. 

"I'm assuming there is nobody here?" He asks, focusing his attention on Gavin. 

Gavin sighs and turns the car off, shaking his head. "No. Ander-Hank asked me to take you home. Well, he just said away, but you fell asleep so I… I brought you to mine."

He, he was at Gavin's place? Gavin took him to his home? "Why not take me to Hank's?" 

"I didn't really… he asked me to stay with you, so whatever. Let's just go in." Gavin grumbled, getting out of the car. Connor quickly followed along. 

Gavin's apartment is near the top, which definitely makes his stomach churn. He'd never been fond of heights, but as long as he didn't look down he'd be fine. 

Gavin's apartment wasn't huge, but it seemed well-loved. The first thing he noticed was two large cat trees and he felt his excitement spike. 

He knew Gavin had two cats, but he never thought to ask to meet them. One ran up to them, meowing loudly.

"That's Fae, she's a lesbian waffle," Gavin said, tossing his keys and wallet onto the table. 

Connor drops down, holding out his hand for the cat to smell. It seemed the cat had no worries as she instantly rubbed against him, meowing again. "She's adorable." 

The cat purrs loudly and then quickly runs over when Gavin opens a can of cat food. Another cat ran over, and Connor didn't bother to try to pet it. 

He stood back up, looking around the apartment. It had large windows which were thankfully covered by curtains. The walls were painted in a soft gray-blue and the floors were warm hardwood. 

It was an open floor plan, so he could easily see the kitchen from the living room. The walls were decorated with generic paintings and photographs. Other than the cat toys he wouldn't know Gavin lived here at all. 

"Feel free to use the TV. I've got some movies on there." Gavin said, moving around the kitchen. 

Connor nodded and sat down on the couch, turning the tv on. He quickly switches it away from the news. His stress was already high as is. 

He isn't really paying attention to the tv, just 'spacing out' as Hank would say. He jumps when something soft lands on him. He quickly realizes it's a blanket and pulls it off of his head. 

"Detective?" He asks, eyes widening when Gavin sits down next to him. 

"It's Gavin dumbass. You seem… tired. So you can sleep here if you want." Gavin mumbles, eyes glued to the TV. 

Connor looks down and fiddles with the blanket. It's a soft blue color though it has a more grayish tone to it. He looks at the TV, then to Gavin. 

He had found that human contact helped his stress levels. There was a 67% that Gavin would push him off, and possibly yell at him. 

He scoots over closer to Gavin, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. Before he can talk himself out of it he leans his head against Gavin's shoulder. 

Gavin stiffens and Connor can tell his heartbeat speeds up. Anger or… no, he couldn't think about that possibility. 

Gavin slowly relaxes and then does something he didn't was possible. He reaches around and pulls Connor closer. 

Connor sighs happily, letting himself relax. Before he knows it his eyes are slipping closed once again. 

_ He quickly looked around at all the bodies as snow started to fall. No. This wasn't right. How could this be right?  _

_ "Connor, look what you've done," Amanda says. He quickly turned around, seeing her standing surrounded by bodies.  _

_ No! No Amanda was gone. She had to be gone. He got rid of her for good. Right? "No! No, I didn't do this. A human did this."  _

_ Amanda laughed. Had Amanda ever laughed before? It sounded odd and unnatural. Was this similar to how he laughed?  _

_ "Oh but this is still your fault. If you stopped the revolution none of these androids would be hurt. No one would have died. You failed, Connor. You failed your mission." _

_ No! No this wasn't his fault! The person who did this would have still killed, but then it would have been humans in that barn.  _

_ "No! No!"  _

"Connor!" His eyes snap open at the sound of Gavin's voice. He takes in deep breaths to try to cool his systems down. 

The panic slows, but he jerks when he feels a hand brush against his face. 

"Shhh, it's me. You're… you're crying." Gavin mumbles. Connor brings his own hand up to his cheek, feeling the dampness. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled, leaning away from Gavin. 

He should be better than this. He should be in control of his emotions. Yet here he was in Gavin's house crying. 

"Hey," Gavin sighs, touching his arm. "It's ok. We all get nightmares. It would be fucking weird if you didn't." 

He doesn't mean to, but he leans into the touch. It seemed so real. Amanda seemed so real. Could it be like another garden? Was that actually real? 

He checked his systems and didn't find anything wrong, but that doesn't mean she could be hiding somewhere. 

"I'm going to get you some water." Gavin sighs, moving to stand. Connor starts, reaching out to grab Gavin's wrist. 

"Please… please don't leave me alone." He whimpers. Gavin's eyes go wide but he sits back down. He hadn't meant to appear so weak, so helpless. 

"I'm not going to leave," Gavin says. He opens his hand and glances at Connor's still holding his wrist. He lets him go and takes his hand. He makes sure not to hold on too tightly. 

"Do you want to watch something? I'm sure I have something happy." Gavin says. Connor nods and leans back, letting himself lean against Gavin. 

Gavin uses his free hand to grab the remote, going through his movies. He selects one and grabs the blanket that had fallen, putting it over Connor and him. 

They stay together, watching movies until they both fall asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	11. "I didn’t want you to see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I didn’t want you to see this."  
> Rating: General  
> Warning: transphobia

He was having a pretty good day. Hank had been in a good mood when he woke up, and Connor had just gotten news from Kamski that he would soon be able to get the upgrade to eat. 

Not even their current case could bring him down. Though, the case did upset him somewhat as it always did when one of his people died. He was confident they'd be able to solve it soon. 

"Fuck you!" Gavin yelled, and Connor instantly looked over. He had his phone up to his ear and he looked more upset than he's ever seen him. "Fuck off, I don't owe you anything." 

Gavin quickly hung up and stood, glaring at the ground as he practically ran to the bathroom. 

"Hank…" he started, pushing back his chair. 

Hank had also looked up at Gavin's outburst then to Connor. "I don't know. Go talk to him if you really wanna know."

Connor glanced between Hank and the bathroom before standing, fixing his tie. There was a high chance Gavin would just yell at him and tell him to leave, but he wanted to give the man the option not to. 

They didn't get along per se, but they didn't not get along. They generally just chose to ignore each other, but if they had to interact it was completely professional. It drove Connor fucking nuts. 

He didn't hate Gavin, far from it. He understood why Gavin was so cold to him. He too would feel threatened if someone 'better' came in without any announcements. 

He walked to the bathroom, pushing open the door. There was only one stall occupied and he knew it was Gavin. He heard a small sniffle, but when the door shut it completely stopped. 

"Detective?" He called out softly. He looked back at the door and locked it. He didn't need anyone else coming in and causing Gavin more distress.

He silently walked to the door, but it was locked. "Fuck off...please." Gavin sighed. He definitely wasn't leaving, not until he knew Gavin was alright. 

"Det-Gavin, are you in pain? If so I know first aid." He doubted it was an actual physical injury, but he wanted to show he was willing to help. 

"I'm not. Fuck. I'm not in pain." He didn't even have to see him to know he was lying. 

It broke his heart to hear Gavin take in a breath, hearing his breath catching. "Please let me in." He mumbled. 

He was ready to give up until the lock clicked open. Connor took the invitation and opened the door. What he saw broke his heart all over again. 

Gavin stood there, eyes red and puffy, his nose runny and skin blotchy. Gavin quickly brushed away a tear that slid down his cheek. 

He took a step forward and gently touched his face, unsure of himself. Before he can realize what's happening Gavin pulls him into a hug. He clutches onto Connor's jacket, sobs shaking his body. 

Connor brings his arms around him, trying to sooth him as much as possible. "It's ok, I'm here." He mumbles. 

Gavin buries his face in Connor's chest, still trying to keep himself quiet. Connor pulls him as close as possible, rubbing his back in slow circles. 

It takes a few minutes until Gavin's body goes slightly limp. "I didn't want you to see me like this." Gavin mumbles, not moving away yet. 

He pulled back just slightly so he could see Gavin's face, brushing a thumb across his damp cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Gavin quickly shook his head, then sighed. "My father, well, stepfather. He called me to invite me to a family reunion." 

"That doesn't seem all that bad. He wants to see you?" He suggests. Gavin smiles sadly at him. 

"Yeah, that's not the problem. He… he called me Gabrielle." It took Connor a second to realize what that meant. The moment he did he pulled Gavin into another hug. 

He tried to not squeeze too hard, but Gavin made a slight squeak. "Sorry, sorry." Connor mumbled, relaxing his arms somewhat so they just rested around Gavin's back. 

"It's fine. Fuck, can't believe I told you that." Gavin chuckles darkly. Connor sighs and gingerly cups his face, tilting it up so they lock eyes. 

"Gavin, thank you for telling me." Gavin's eyes widen just slightly, and he smiles tenderly. He barely nods his head, reaching up to hold Connor's hand in place. 

They stand there for a few seconds, just staring at each other before someone tries to open the locked bathroom door. They spring apart and Connor brings his hand up to straighten his tie. 

"Uh, fuck. We should both get back to work." Gavin says, leaving the stall. Connor nods and follows. What had just happened? He knew what he wanted to happen but he definitely wasn't going to take advantage of Gavin's distressed state of mind. 

"Of course… Gavin," he starts. Gavin quickly turns to face him. 

"Yes?" 

Connor shifts his weight from side to side on his feet, now uncertain. "If you need… if you want, you can talk to me? I wouldn't mind if we-if we were friends." Stammering over his words.

Gavin looked down at the ground then back at Connor. In a flash he grabbed Connor's tie and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Before Connor could react Gavin had unlocked the door and left. 

Connor's eyes were wide as he touched his cheek where Gavin had kissed him. His cheeks flushed blue as he stood there, not paying any mind to the man who walked in to use the bathroom. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and Gavin for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	12. “I’m right here, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m right here, okay?”  
> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: none

Connor was still rattled from the days events. They had been caught in a trap that three clever humans had laid for them and they walked right into it. 

Thankfully no one had died but there had been injuries. Connor's right optical unit had been broken beyond repair so he had to get a new one along with fixing multiple gunshot wounds. The humans may have been clever but they were terrible shots. 

Gavin had gotten a nasty cut along his arm that required stitches but it didn't hit anything major. He would have been shot if Connor hadn't jumped in the way and took it instead. 

He'd gotten scolded for that but it was worth it to keep Gavin alive. He would have done that for anyone but he would have jumped in front even if it was a 100% chance that it would kill him in the process. 

Hank was thankfully unharmed and he was tasked with staying to make sure everything was wrapped up while Gavin was tasked with making sure Connor wasn't an idiot (in Hank's words). 

Gavin drove Connor back to his apartment, and followed him in without a word. Connor half-expected Gavin to just drop him off, but no, he stayed. 

It was admittedly a bit awkward at first. Neither really knew what to do with the other around or how close they could get to each other. 

Connor watched Gavin as they sat and watched TV. Well, neither was really paying attention to what was on the screen, but whatever. 

Connor was on one end of the couch while Gavin was on the other. Which really wasn't saying much since the couch only had three seats and even then they were small. 

Connor had his knees pulled up to his chest and his oversized dpd hoodie pulled over his legs. Gavin was leaning against the corner of the couch where the back and armrest connected. It was a comfy couch all things considered but part of Connor wished it was small enough that they'd have to sit next to each other. 

He really shouldn't be having these thoughts while Gavin is literally sitting right there, but he can't stop himself. Gavin was  _ this _ close to possibly being mortally wounded and it ate at him. 

What if he hadn't been fast enough? What if he hadn't noticed the gun or the blood soon enough. Everything could have gone so much worse, but they were lucky. 

"Ok, is there something on my face?" Gavin snaps. Connor pulls himself as small as he can, eyes wide. 

He hadn't meant to fully stare, just glance over every now and then. Apparently he failed at being discreet. And now he was failing at replying. Wonderful, now he probably looked like an idiot. 

"No! No, I um, I was just thinking." Yep, definitely an idiot. "You should change your bandages. I've got some in the bathroom, I'll go get it." He quickly stands, stumbling and banging his leg into the coffee table. "Ow, fuck." He yelps. 

Now he's a clumsy idiot. He quickly walks to the bathroom, face flushing a deep blue. How he could take on a whole SWAT time and then trip over his own feet ten minutes later was beyond him. 

He grabs the first aid kit (he had enough supplies to help an army) and takes a second to breathe. If he was human he'd splash cold water on his face. But, he's not human so he just stands there breathing slowly. 

Once he's completely cooled down he walks out of the room. Gavin is still sitting on the couch just like he was before. 

Connor puts the box down and sits beside Gavin. "Let me?" He asks. 

Gavin hesitates before pulling his shirt over his head. The long sleeves probably didn't feel good against his skin, so maybe after Connor can offer him a shirt. It'll be a bit big on Gavin but it would be better than that. 

Gavin offered his arm and Connor gingerly took it, slowly loosening the tape. Gavin didn't flinch away or even say anything as Connor checked on the injury. 

"I'm sorry about this. I should have seen this coming." Connor mumbles, putting the dirty bandages on the table to be disposed of later.

Gavin reaches out and puts his good hand over Connor's. "You saved my life, Connor. You don't have to be sorry about anything." 

Connor stared at their hands, Gavin's warmer than his own. "I still could have done better." He was never perfect, never fast enough even though he was built for this. If he couldn't accomplish the one goal he was made for then what good was he for? 

"Oh fucking well. We all can do better. I shouldn't have been such an ass to you. Hank shouldn't have drank as much. Everyone should have realized sooner that androids are alive whether we like it or not. You're alive and therefore you make mistakes. Then you have to deal with them but you can't forget about all the good you did too." Gavin squeezes his hand just slightly. "And if you can't remember then I'll remind you every day." 

Connor opened and closed his mouth a few times at a loss for words. It was incredibly rare that someone could make him completely speechless. 

"You still in there?" Gavin jokes, smiling just slightly. 

Connor chuckles and shakes his head. "You just stunned me, that's all. Thank you, it means a lot." 

Gavin nods and just stares at him. Connor is sure he's misinterpreting the looks Gavin is giving him. Gavin had come a long way but he doubted he'd come this far. 

So he pulls his hands away and grabs the new bandages. He slowly wraps the bandage around his arm as carefully but firmly as possible. He stares at the work he's doing instead of Gavin's eyes. If he stares at Gavin's eyes for too long he might do something stupid. 

Connor gives it a slight tug to make sure it's tight and Gavin winces just slightly. "Sorry." Connor mumbles, grabbing the medical tape. 

"It's fine, I've had worse." Gavin sighs out. Connor nods and let's his hands linger just a little bit longer than necessary. 

"Doesn't mean I'm not sorry. Alright, you should be set unless you have other injuries." Connor says, pulling his hands back to his lap. 

Gavin looks around before shifting slightly in his seat. "I never got to check my back, maybe there's something there." 

Connor nods and Gavin turns. There aren't any scrapes but there are a few bruises. He reaches out and let's his fingers brush against Gavin's skin. 

"Any lasting injuries?" Gavin mumbles, turning his head just slightly. 

Connor gently brushes over a small bruise before trailing his hand down Gavin's spine. "Nothing lasting but you'll definitely be sore." 

"That's alright then, I'm used to that too." Gavin says, leaning back towards Connor just slightly. 

Connor splays his hand against his back, trying to keep his touch light. "If there is anything I can do to help, you'll tell me?" 

Gavin nods slowly. "I will, thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?" He slowly turns back around and Connor's eyes scan him. Gavin was far too attractive for his own good. 

Connor does a quick analysis of himself, wanting there to be something for Gavin to fix. All he finds is low battery and emotional exhaustion. "I'm mostly just tired. It takes a lot of energy to repair myself." 

Gavin nods and slowly stands, offering a hand to Connor. He doesn't even have to think, he takes the hand and is pulled up. "The bedroom is that doorway right?" He asks, not letting Connor's hand go. 

Connor nods and then he's being pulled into his bedroom. Gavin looks around a bit before pulling him towards the bed. 

Connor climbs in, eyes a bit wide. "Are you…" he trails off not really sure what he was going to say. 

"I'll just sit on top of the blankets if that's ok? I can go back to the couch if you'd prefer that." Connor quickly reaches out. 

"No, no you can stay in here." He didn't want him to go, not yet. Gavin nods and moves to the other side of the bed, sitting on top of the blankets just like he said he would. 

Connor turns so he's facing Gavin, snuggling under his four blankets. He liked the weight of them and the warmth. He could feel temperature but only when they were strong. He didn't like the cold and warmth was comforting. He had found he often woke up with lower stress levels when he was warm. 

"Sleep well, Connor." Gavin says, leaning back against the headboard. 

"Thank you." He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

He slowly slips into stasis, letting his mind drift. No one understood why deviants dreamed or even how, but they still did. Sadly they weren't always pleasant. 

The scene from earlier that day plays, but Connor can't stop them before they walk into the trap. 

It's incredibly frustrating and he knew what would happen next. He'd see the gun, make the quick analysis then jump in front of Gavin, knocking them to the ground. 

But when the time comes his feet are stuck to the ground, his body frozen. The gun is raised and fired directly into Gavin's chest. 

Then his body is finally freed and he aims and fires. He quickly drops to the ground pressing down on Gavin's wound. 

"Why didn't you stop them?" Gavin gurgles around the blood dripping from his mouth. 

Connor shakes as he tries to keep the pressure on. "I couldn't. I couldn't, I'm so sorry." He mumbled. 

"Connor…" Gavin trails off, his eyes slipping closed. 

"No! No, Gavin come on. Stay with me. You'll be ok, just keep your eyes open. Gavin please!" He pleads, eyes going blurry from the tears. 

"Connor!" Then his eyes snap open and he's greeted with the dark room and Gavin leaning over him. 

He doesn't think, just quickly pushes Gavin into the bed, pressing down where the bullet whole would have been. 

Gavin let's him, just laying back on the bed panting slightly. He gently reaches out and touches his arms. "Connor, hey it's me. You're safe." 

Connor moves his hands to the side to see the skin is perfectly fine except for a scar. He's panting and shaking slightly as he runs his fingers against the soft skin. "I, the dream. You, you were-" he trails off. 

Only now does he notice he's incredibly close to Gavin and has his knee between Gavin's legs, his hands still on his chest. 

"I'm right here, ok? I'm ok and you're ok." Gavin keeps his hands on Connor's arms, not pushing him away but also not pulling him in closer. 

"I'm sorry. It was so real and then I couldn't move when I knew I had to and you got shot. I couldn't, I couldn't," he mumbles. He's still shaking but it helps to have Gavin there under his hands. To feel his fast but steady heartbeat. 

Gavin slides his hands up until he's cupping Connor's face between his hands. "Look at me," Gavin says and Connor instantly looks at his face. "I'm ok. You saved me and I'm ok. I'm not dying and neither are you." He speaks clearly and Connor nods slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I should have handled that better." Connor sighs, not moving away. His fingers trace random lines into his skin, looking between Gavin's eyes, lips and chest. 

"No, no it's fine. We all get nightmares. You're only alive." He says, smiling slightly, also not letting Connor go. "I'm here though. Even if I'm not actually here you can call me for any reason. I'll be here or I'll stay up and talk with you. You don't have to be alone." 

He knew he wasn't alone but knowing that he could go to Gavin for something as small as not being able to sleep or having a nightmare was incredibly comforting. "And I'll be here for you too." 

Gavin smiled, and leaned up just slightly, pressing their foreheads together. They were so close, it wouldn't take much to press their lips together. But he knows Gavin won't make the first move, not like this, not when Connor was so vulnerable. 

Connor doesn't push it. He'll definitely bring it up but for now he just wants to be close to Gavin. "Could I, um sleep next to you?" He asks, slowly opening his eyes. 

Instead of saying anything Gavin pulls him down so his head is resting against Gavin's chest. He rests his hand on him and lets himself be held tightly against Gavin. 

They both fall asleep and it's the best sleep either has gotten in a long time. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t.”  
> Rating: Teen/Mature  
> Additional tags: Normal crime stuff, but mentions of torture

The video wouldn't stop playing in his mind. It just kept replaying, and replaying, and replaying.

The look on the girl's face…. He'd never get that image out of his mind. It was seared into him forever.

Her screams echoed in his ears, and he tried to block it out with every music genre available. Nothing worked.

What was worse was they hadn't found the person responsible. It was linked to red ice, they knew that. Android was being kidnapped, tortured, killed, then their bodies were sent to a red ice ring. They found their bodies completely thiriumless. Now they had a video. The killer was taunting them, and it was working.

 _'Please stop! Please! I don't want to die. I promise I won't tell anyone, I just want to live!'_ He stood up abruptly, his chair almost falling over.

"Connor?" Hank said, looking up at him with worried eyes. But Connor's eyes were fixed on his desk, he couldn't look at anyone.

"I-I need some air." He mumbled, trying to walk as calming to the exit as possible.

_'I am alive! I just want to go home! I want to-'_

He burst through the back door, glad that no one else was back here. He yanked at his own hair before turning and punching the brick wall. He pulled his hand back, not even caring that he's bleeding. It didn't hurt enough.

 _'I'll do whatever you want, please, just please don't! Please don't!'_ She was crying. Sobbing and her words were barely auditable.

"Fuck!" He growled out. It was too late. They were always just a tad too late.

The door opened and he was ready to tell them to fuck off. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees it's Gavin. He sags slightly before fixing his posture. "Detective, I was just heading in."

Gavin frowned and leaned against the door, blocking Connor's path. "Sure you were."

Connor watched Gavin as he looked around, his eyes landing on the wall that he had just punched. "Please move, I need to get back to work."

He had to solve this case before more androids died. Yet Gavin still didn't move. "Yeah, no. We may not always see eye to eye, but I know when someone needs a break. You definitely do. So, you won't be going back in for the next hour."

Connor frowned, crossing his arms. "I can make you move." He could do so easily. Just pick him up and toss him to the side. Yet he hadn't touched Gavin since he knocked him out. He didn't want to see if he'd flinch away.

"I know you can, but you won't. No one is going to come out here for the next hour, I made sure of that." Gavin looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

Connor looked around the secluded area. There wasn't much room to escape, and he wasn't going to try to climb the building. He'd probably be able to but that was just too much work. "Why are you doing this, Detective?" He snapped before clenching his jaw shut.

Gavin shrugged, obviously trying to seem nonchalant. "Because no one else will. The old-uh, Anderson is too worried to piss you off to do this. You definitely aren't going to do it yourself. You're kinda scary when mad so everyone avoids you. Me, well you won't touch me."

Connor hated how right he was. He hated how easily Gavin could see past his walls. "I can and I will. I need you to move. Now."

Gavin's face turned red slightly but didn't budge. "No."

Connor growled and turned his back. He couldn't let him see how he was reacting, couldn't let him see his LED.

He took in slow deep breaths and pulled his coin out. He found it often helped his stress levels, the feel of the coin in his hand.

"How do you do that?" Gavin asks, and Connor looks over his shoulder. He still hadn't moved from his position on the door.

He takes another deep breath before turning back around. "I'm an android, I can do a lot of things." He doesn't stop the coin trick, but he can't help but smile slightly at Gavin's look. He's so focused on Connor's hands and Connor could see his own twitching.

"Teach me." It's not even a question, more of a demand. Connor huffed but reached into his pocket to pull out another coin.

He tossed it at Gavin and was only slightly disappointed when he caught it. "Alright, so hold it in your hand like this," Connor says, showing it with his own coin.

It takes Gavin a few times until he gets the first part of the trick right. His hands are far more dexterous than Connor had imagined. Not that he had imagined Gavin's hands.

"No, you have to hold it like this," Connor mumbled, putting his coin back in his pocket. He reached out and gently changed Gavin's hand position. "Yeah, like that."

He glanced back up and froze. Gavin's face was flushed and he barely even moved to breathe.

He touched Gavin. He did it without thinking, just did it. Gavin's hands were so warm and slightly rough from using them so much.

He pulls back instantly, getting as far as he can. "I-I'm sorry." Shit, he always made sure not to touch him. He didn't want to remember the sight of Gavin knocked out because of him. Because he was so focused on stopping something he should have been helping.

Gavin pushed off the door, reaching out but stopped. "It's, it's fine. Ok, so what's next?"

Connor frowned, only now realizing what Gavin had done. He chuckled and shook his head. "You're too fucking clever for your own good."

Gavin smirked and shrugged. "It worked. We've been out here for over an hour now. How are your stress levels?"

"They were fine before." He sighed, but they were lower than they had been in a while.

"If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t." Gavin said, getting closer to Connor.

Connor had nowhere to run. "I am fine! Why do you even care?" He asked, pushing Gavin's shoulder slightly. Definitely not using enough force to even move the shoulder.

"Because I care about you, you fucker. You've been completely polite to me when you could have been an ass. I deserved at least that. I'm still shocked neither of us got in trouble for everything that happened. I just… I know what you're doing." Gavin stared down at the ground.

He cared about Connor? That was so out of the realm of possibilities that he hadn't even considered it. Yet he knew it was true, Gavin never lied. That was a blessing and a curse, but he never did. Connor could always count on that. "What am I doing?"

"You're blaming yourself. You should have been faster, you should have figured it out by now. Maybe you should have been smarter, have more experience. You keep running it through that computer brain of yours, trying to figure out what you missed." Gavin said, looking up at him. "You haven't missed anything. This isn't your fault."

Connor shook his head, I needed more distance. He couldn't think clearly with Gavin so close. "It is. They are taunting me. They know I'm on the case. She suffered because of me!" He hated the tears that fell down his cheeks, but he didn't push them away. If he did then he'd admit he was crying.

He jumped when two warm hands gently held his face, thumb brushing away the tears. "She didn't suffer because of you. That was going to happen anyway. This way we have more clues, more to go on. They made a mistake sending that video to you." Gavin's voice was soft but firm, demanding that he listen and agree.

"Why?" He whispered. He didn't know what he was questioning. Why the person tortured and killed younger female androids. Why Gavin was being so nice. Why Connor liked the hands on his face. Why he was leaning into it.

Gavin shrugs and doesn't pull his hands away, instead, he seems to be pulling him closer. "I don't have an answer for that. I don't think anyone does, not even that amazing computer brain. You're not supposed to know anything no matter how frustrating that is. You just have to live with it."

"I don't know how." How was he supposed to live when everything was so confusing?

"You just do. I can-" Gavin cuts himself off. The hands on his face freeze as well.

"What? Gavin… what?" He asks, eyes wide. He feels more than sees Gavin's breath catch. Oh, he hadn't meant for that to slip out. It seemed neither did Gavin.

"Say it again," Gavin whispers. "Connor, say it again."

Connor's hands twitched at his sides, unsure what to do with them. He wanted to reach out, touch, but he couldn't. "Gavin wh-" he's cut off by a pair of warm lips brushing against his.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever, Connor's mind was locked into the present. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was paused, he had no wish for the kiss to end.

Gavin's hand rested below Connor's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled when he pulled back.

The next thing Connor knew, they had slammed his lips to Connor's and nearly knocked all wind from him. He didn't know who initiated that one, but he really didn't care.

He hardly had a moment to react before Gavin pressed his tongue to the seam of Connor's lips and, at his grant of access, delved inside his mouth.

He moaned into it, hands coming up to grip Gavin's hips, pulling him closer. His brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body.

Connor continued kissing him hungrily wanting more. He felt himself being pushed against the wall of some building he didn't care to remember, Gavin's body pressing against his. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

They quickly sprang apart when the door slammed open. "Sup fuckers, it's been-oh! Shit, uh, sorry?" Tina said, standing in the doorway.

Gavin huffed a small laugh, rubbing at the scar on his nose. "You always have the worst timing, T."

Connor pulled his lips in, trying to stop himself from laughing. His face was flushed blue, from both being caught and the kiss. Well, kisses. Many, many kisses.

His lips still tingled and it was like there was electricity in his blood. Which… actually, that wasn't a good way to word that considering he's an android.

"Well, it's your fault. Told me to unlock the door in an hour, then you didn't come back. Was worried Connor had finally killed you, he totally should have. Uh, well he definitely didn't do that." Tina snickered and then yelped when Gavin punched her shoulder. "Ow, bitch."

"You deserve it, you whore. Uh, ok, give us a minute?" Gavin asks, shifting from foot to foot.

Tina nods quickly, glancing between Connor and Gavin. "Yeaaah, just a minute. Sure. Make sure to clean up." With that, she winked and closed the door.

Connor huffed and leaned his head against the wall. "Wow," he mumbled.

Gavin snorts, "you can say that again. Sorry about her, I uh, I probably should have told her that I was fine." He shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Connor nodded, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "It's alright, just wasn't expecting that." Or any of that, not that he didn't mind it at all.

"Hm, yeah. Uh, listen… I probably should have asked first. We don't, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want." Gavin's eyes bounced around the small space and Connor.

He paused for a second. Did he want to talk about this? He wanted it to happen but he didn't know if he was ready to talk. He was beyond stressed from the case, and it may have affected his judgment.

It didn't. He didn't know how he knew that, but it was true. That still didn't mean he should do something drastic while under so much stress. He walked the short distance and pressed a soft kiss to Gavin's cheek. "We have a job to do, but after."

Gavin nodded, his face blushing red. It was a very pretty sight to see. He hoped he'd get to see it more often. "Ok, yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Let's catch this bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	14. Quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was supposed to be fluffy but of course my brain doesn't do that! 
> 
> Warnings: Major Character Death, Internal Bleeding, Major Character Injury
> 
> uhh but maybe you can just think he comes back to life?? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Connor let out a soft slow breath, feeling Gavin shift beside him. He hadn't expected this, but he was far from upset about it. His fingers trace over Gavin's warm, soft skin making the man shiver and push closer. 

The house didn't have the best installation, so the cold crept in slowly, but Gavin's warmth and the blanket kept them both safe. 

Gavin's breathing was getting slower as they laid together, letting the night stretch on. It was the calmest either had been in so long, cases piling up and the stress of getting rights made it hard to even think of sleeping. But being together seemed to make the world fall away into a blur. If Connor could, he'd stay like this forever. 

He pressed a kiss to Gavin's hair, letting his own eyes slip closed. He could hear Gavin's heartbeat and it made him smile fondly. 

He ran his fingers down and over the gauze and bandage, very careful not to agitate the wound anymore. It had actually been his worry over Gavin when he had been stabbed that had finally pushed the two together. Connor had made it sure neither would make it worse. Especially since Gavin had insisted on not staying at the hospital even after the doctor had said it was very highly suggested. 

But Connor was here, he'd keep him safe, even if he couldn't out in the field. He would, though, he'd make sure he was safe and that no one would hurt him again. 

Gavin let out a small cough, and Connor soothed his back. The coughing slowly died out and Connor let out a sigh. 

The room wasn't completely dark, the lights of the city never really turned off, but he knew human eyes would need a while to adjust, but his was instantaneous. He rather liked the dark, the comfort of it as it surrounded them. 

Gavin started to shiver, and Connor frowned, pulling the blanket even closer. He thought it was warm enough, but his body was trying to heal with only a few stitches. 

The shaking only got worse as did Connor's worry. This wasn't from being cold, Connor went to wake him up but it was too late. Gavin's eyes flew open and he leaned over the side of the bed, emptying his stomach in heaves. Connor gently rubbed his back, looking him over. Something was wrong. 

Gavin let out whines, putting a hand over his injury. "Hurts," he gasped out, gagging but nothing else came out. 

Connor gently laid him back and peeled away the bandages. What he saw made his heart stop. He instantly called for help but knew it would take too long. The skin was mottled and swollen. 

"Shit, Gavin it's ok. You'll be ok." He said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He covered Gavin back up and grabbed pillows, putting them under Gavin's legs. 

"What happening?" Gavin asked, eyes drooping, but Connor gently shook his head. 

"You have to stay awake, Gavin, I need you… I need you to keep your eyes open." His hands shook as he carded through his hair, trying to soothe him. He knew he should have insisted on Gavin doing more than getting stitches, he knew. He knew, and yet he did nothing. 

Gavin nodded, gagging again and letting out a low whine. "Can't," he mumbled, eyes slipping closed. 

"No!" Connor shouted, reaching to try and find Gavin's pulse. It was like the whole world was silent, and his own systems all seemed to stall. But there was nothing.

It was just all… quiet.


	15. Gavin teaches Connor how to ice skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, its G rated, honestly just 2k words of pure fluff.

Connor had never gone ice skating, never had the chance with the whole revolution. So now it was a year later and Gavin had insisted on it. 

A year ago he would have laughed at your face if you even thought of telling him he'd consider Gavin a close friend. He'd probably deck you and then make sure you're ok mentally if you told him he would be absolutely and completely in love with Gavin too. Yet here he was, staring at the rink. 

It wasn't like he was scared, but there were a lot of people, humans, and androids all skating around. Some we're good at it, even little kids were spinning around at dizzying speeds while others fumbled and slipped, falling down. At least he wouldn't be the only one skating for their first time. 

"You'll be fine! Hey, don't worry so much, you'll fall at least once but that's only natural." Gavin bumps their shoulders as they laced up their skates. He hadn't known Gavin took skating lessons when younger, but ended up doing it just as a hobby. He still loved it and skated every year, having his own skates. 

Connor shook his head, tying off the strings before leaning back up. "You know I don't like falling." He hated the feeling, he hated the rush of wind around him as the ground got closer and closer. 

Gavin frowned and looked up at him, putting a hand on his knee. "It won't be like that. It's like if I just pushed you over right now. Sure your ass will hurt and you'll be a little cold but I promise it won't be that bad. I'll be right there too, I'll try to catch you or pull you up if you do fall." He thumb soothed circles through Connor's thick winter pants, and Connor took in a slow calming breath.

"Ok, thank you. I can do this, I'm the most advanced android in the world, this should be a piece of cake." He tried to stand and wobbled, but Gavin grabbed his arm with a chuckle. 

"Yes you are. Walking will feel weird, I'll tell you that. Most of the time you take the guards off once stepping into the ice, but don't wanna lose em so that's why I said to leave them here." 

"You don't have to explain everything." He did have the internet at his fingertips. 

"If you're going to learn you're going to learn correctly, even the basics." Gavin carefully led them over, getting onto the ice first. "Now, it's going to feel slippery, but you have to trust yourself." 

Trust himself, yeah, that was totally the easiest thing in the world. Not like his body had been taken over even after he deviated, so he could very easily trust himself. 

He put one foot on the ice and whined when his foot easily slid even when he didn't want it to. "I-I don't know, Gavin. I'm not sure I can do this." 

Gavin took his hands, easily stepping closer. "Con, I've got you. This is the hardest and scariest part. Do you trust me?" 

He didn't even have to think of his answer, not anymore. "Of course I do." 

"Then trust me with this. Once you start gliding you'll love it. Just gotta get past the hard parts." Gavin gently pulled him and Connor let his body be moved onto the ice. He wobbled and would have fallen right on his face if Gavin didn't have a hold of him. "There you go! Scariest part is done, proud of you." 

Connor flushed blue and stared down at his feet. Well, he would have if Gavin didn't let go of one of his hands to tilt his chin up. 

"Second rule, don't stare at your feet. It won't help and can actually make it worse." Gavin smirked, taking Connor's hand again and pushing to skate backward. He did it so effortlessly, but Connor felt like he'd fall into a split if he moved an inch while being pulled. 

"You're too good at this. I bet you can do those spins and jumps," Connor glanced at the people quickly moving around the rink and the person in the middle doing perfect spins. 

Gavin shrugged and kept pulling Connor, glancing back every now and then to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone. "Yeah, but I'd rather be doing this." 

Connor went to duck his head but remembered the rule. He kept his eyes up and therefore on Gavin who was staring right back. "I'm glad we're doing this, even if I can't move my feet." 

Gavin snorted and slowly slid to a stop. "Ok, I wanted to get you a little more comfortable, time for you to actually skate." 

"No, no, no, I like this. Please don't let go," he gripped Gavin's hands, pulling himself closer. 

"I won't let go, you've got this though." Gavin moved them so they wouldn't be near the edge in the way of the kids and adults clinging to the railing. "Make sure that you keep your knees slightly bent at all times when skating. If you lock your knees you'll fall. Lean on the inside of the skates and keep your legs shoulder-width apart for now."

Gavin kept hold of Connor but pushed and pulled him into the right position. He had his back straight, stomach in, and shoulders back. "Start by moving the right boot off to the side and use your toe area to push away whilst maintaining the majority of the weight in the left leg. 

Your right leg should push out to the side, not the back. The left leg does not move direction, its job is to glide. Stand there and I'll show you, ok?" Gavin slowly let go of Connor, making sure he was steady before going a bit away. He easily pushed forward, exaggerating his movements. "See? Normally you hold your arms out to keep your balance at first, but I'll hold your hands I'd you want." 

Connor nodded, reaching out and gripping Gavin's hands. "Yes, please. I can… I can do this." He pushed forward and promptly slipped, crashing into Gavin who just laughed. "Shut up," he sighed. 

"It's fine! Come on, you can do this. Just be confident." Gavin pushed a little bit so Connor was standing back. 

It took a while for Connor to get a hang of it, but once he did he was gliding along. Gavin skated beside him, still holding his hand. "See? Knew you'd be good at this." Gavin smiled, letting go to do a small spin. 

Connor rolled his eyes and took his hand again when offered. He only fell on the ice twice, but it wasn't too bad. Standing up was a pain, though. 

Gavin pulled him into slow spins, ignoring the people that skated past them. "Shit, watch out!" Gavin called out but a bit too late. Someone ran straight into Connor, pushing him forward and making both of them fall to the ice. 

"I'm so sorry!" The person called out but Gavin waved them off. Connor tried to push up and get off of Gavin but his hands kept slipping on the ice. 

Gavin huffed and laid still for a second. "Teenagers." 

Connor hummed and finally found friction, managing to wobble to a standing position. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. Need a hand?" He wasn't sure he was stable enough on the ice to actually help, but he'd at least offer. 

Gavin shook his head and stood up with much more grace than Connor. "Yeah. Seems like it's clearing out, though." It was getting a bit later and the families had taken their little ones home. 

Connor hummed and interlaced their fingers again, this time they just took their time gliding on the ice, their shoulders bumping. 

Only a few couples were left, but neither Connor nor Gavin wanted to leave the ice yet, didn't want this moment to end. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Gavin said, eyes trained forward even though there really wasn't anyone to run into. 

Connor glanced over at him, tilting his head. "Of course, anything." 

"Would you come to Christmas with me? I normally just work that day, but my family insisted I come home and… I haven't seen them in a long time. Hank can come too, but I really want you there." They slid to a small stop and Connor tugged on his hand until they were facing each other. 

He hadn't expected this, for humans, the holidays were special no matter what they celebrated. He knew it was common for children to bring home partners or those they considered family. 

Connor was going to just spend the day with Hank, making sure he was ok. It was a hard holiday for him, understandably. 

"You don't have to! My parents can be a lot, there's plenty of drama and my brother will probably bug you, but he's… he means well. We always end up having fun, and I, I just want you there with me. But you really don't have to come, I get it if you aren't ready or don't even care about the holidays. I, or you could be working, which I should have thou-" Gavin started to ramble but Connor cut him off. 

"Gavin, I'd love to. I'm not sure Hank will be willing, but I'll ask. And you have a brother?" He had no idea, it wasn't in his file. Now that he thought about it, there was very little in his file, and absolutely nothing about his family or that they even existed. 

"Oh, yeah. Um, you should probably know now… Elijah Kamski is my half-brother." 

Connor was pretty sure his jaw was on the ground. The creators of androids, of Connor, was Gavin's brother. Huh. "Oh. That's, wow, that's a bit shocking." 

Gavin chuckled and nodded, fiddling with Connor's hands. "Yeah, he doesn't talk about me either. You saw him, right? I don't know all the details but uh, he did mention you when I was invited." 

"Yeah, he made me do the 'Kamski Test' which wasn't very fun." He still could feel the gun in his hand as he pointed it at Chloe, but thankfully couldn't pull the trigger. 

"Yeah," Gavin winced, "sorry about that. He's a bit eccentric, always have been." 

Connor nodded, that would make Christmas very interesting. "That's ok, is he bringing anyone?" 

"Oh! Yeah, he's bringing Chloe. I guess you don't know but he kept the original Chloe and fell in love, she deviated and stayed with him." 

"Aw, that's sweet! I'd be honored to meet her." He had thought she'd been destroyed, but it made sense that Kamski would have saved her. 

Gavin nodded before a grin spread across his face. Connor squinted, knowing Gavin was up to something. What he didn't expect was to be spun before being pulled flushed to Gavin. "I… Connor, can I kiss you?" 

His eyes widened as he processed what Gavin had said. Then he burst into joyful laughter, nodding his head. "Yes! Fuck yes, oh thank god." 

Gavin beamed and cupped his cheek, leaning forward to gently kiss him. They broke about quickly but pressed their foreheads together. "Wow, I didn't think you'd say yes." 

Connor shrugged, putting his hands around Gavin's neck. "I've kind of been madly in love with you for a bit. I know, I was surprised too. Can, can I still come to Christmas?"

"Yes! I love you too, I had no idea how to tell you. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, and I didn't want you to hate me. Can we date? If you want?"

Connor pressed forward, stealing another kiss. "I'd love to, this is actually happening?" 

Gavin nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. "It is. Magic of the holidays or whatever. Not to be cheesy, but this is the best gift I've ever been given." 

Connor snorted and shook his head fondly, but knew what he meant. "Yeah, God, this is amazing. Do you want to get hot chocolate or something? I'm sure you're freezing by now." 

Gavin shrugged but started to guide them to the opening in the railing. "Sure, does this count as our first date?"

"I wouldn't mind that," he'd gladly take all the dates with Gavin he could get. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Walk in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Major Character Death at the end!!

It was like his feet could barely move or lift away from the packed snow on the ground. It had such a unique sound to it when he stepped down again, pushing his foot through the packed in, untouched snow. 

He studied his feet even as warmth enveloped his left hand. It was weird, having anyone hold his hand in such a way, with affection and not malice. He wasn't trying to yank Connor's arm out of his socket or use it to bring him to the ground. He was just holding his hand because he could and he wanted to. He wanted to show affection. 

The air was a bit tense as they walked the almost completely empty streets. No one wanted to walk in Detroit at 3 am on the coldest night of the year. Except for these two apparently, but Gavin was covered enough to make Connor not worried. 

“Why the hell would you do that if you knew how much it could cost you!?” Gavin finally snapped. 

He didn't even have to think about his answer before it was out of his mouth. “Because no matter the cost, it’s always worth it, so long as it means keeping you safe.”

"You could have died, Connor. No more extra bodies, no more restarts. Dead. Forever." Gavin pulled them to the stop but didn't let go of Connor's hand, only tightening his hold. 

He knew that he knew that well, but when he saw the gun he had to do something. "You're worth it!" His voice rang out in the city, echoing off the snow and buildings around them. 

Gavin's nostrils flared and he glared at Connor. "I'm not worth you dying. I can heal from a bullet, I've done it plenty of times before." 

"But I was there, if I can do something I will. I don't care if you're mad at me. I'd rather you be mad than dead." He didn't know what he'd do if he let Gavin die on his watch. "Gavin… you know how I feel." 

Gavin took in a shaky breath and when he let it out it quickly turned into a white cloud. "I know, but it's like you didn't think about how I feel. I would have gotten hurt but there was already help on the way, I wasn't likely to die. It was an  _ inch _ away from your thirium pump. You would have died and I would have lost you." 

Gavin let him go and gently cradled Connor's face with both of his hands. Connor leaned into it, the warmth and odd mixture of soft and rough hands. "I'm sorry." He had known all the likely outcomes, how there was indeed a slight chance of dying but that's all he saw. He saw the chance and couldn't let that 11% win. He ignored the 98% of his own death. 

"Please don't do that again. I trust you with my life, you know that, but that doesn't mean you throw yourself in front of a bullet for me. It means you consider yourself and what's best for both of us, mental and physical. I would have blamed myself, I'd have taken a bullet over that." Gavin's thumb gently caressed over Connor's cheekbone as he talked. 

"If I believe your life is legitimately in danger I will do everything I can to save you, even if that means me dying. I'm sorry but I will. But I guess, if you aren't going to die I'll let you get shot." He shrugged slightly, letting himself smirk when it got Gavin to roll his eyes. 

"Ugh, fine. You could just push me, don't have to jump in front." Gavin took his hand again and they started walking. 

"The possibility of that not working was too high. But I'll definitely keep that in mind." He swung their connected arms as he really took in the serene scenery. 

Gavin hummed and leaned into Connor slightly, his eyes drooping. Connor kept watching, his small smile getting wider and wider. He'd seen Gavin tired plenty of times but it never got old. 

"We should get home now," Connor mumbled and Gavin jumped slightly. He nodded silently, feet shuffling in the snow almost uselessly. "Come on," he sighed, easily picking Gavin up. He didn't react all that much, it wasn't like this was the first time. 

Gavin nuzzled closer to him, arms around his neck with a small hum. "Fuck you and your androidy ass." 

Connor chuckled, pressing a feather-light kiss to his forehead. "Just sleep. I'll get us back home." 

"Don't get shot," was the last thing he mumbled before dozing off. It had been more than a long day, the week had dragged on with the case until it broke. Gavin hadn't gotten much sleep at all so he wasn't surprised that now that the case was closed he passed out as soon as possible. 

He had to get Gavin back home, and he guessed it would take about fifteen minutes.

> [Time Remaining Until Shutdown: 25 minutes]

Fuck.


	17. “Only if you promise to be my valentine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only if you promise to be my valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: Valentine's day, secret admirer, gift giving, first kiss  
> Warnings: none

Valentine's day was approaching and Connor had never seen so many hearts and chocolates in his life. Even the DPD had thrown some decorations up for the holiday. He couldn't help but be fascinated by his co-workers, though. Some seemed to absolutely hate the holiday, grumbling about how it was commercialized and stupid. 

Then there were the co-workers who absolutely loved it. They kept fresh flowers on their desks, little notes from loved ones, and a smile on their faces. 

Connor didn't know how to feel about it. In his mind, he couldn't understand why everyone was so focused on romantic love. Surely the day was meant to express all kinds of love, but no one seemed to care about the rest. He could agree that it was commercialized, but why not still enjoy it. 

He was shocked to find little cards on his desk every morning of February, leading up to the day. Some were from officers that apparently had a crush on him, but he turned each one down as gently as possible. Others weren't signed so he simply had to guess. The ones that came every day without fail and seemed to be from one person really caught his attention. 

They never asked to be his Valentine's, they were never signed but the handwriting looked oddly familiar. He decided not to scan it, he wanted this mystery for the holiday. Each small note wasn't on some pretty card but a sticky note. Every day he got a new compliment and every day he'd blush and make sure the note was safe with the rest in his desk. 

It seemed that no one else got these notes and so he assumed that this was a secret admirer. Did they plan on revealing themselves on the big day or stay a secret? 

Hank had teased him about being the department's sweetheart, but he quickly shut up when Connor pointed out the small box of chocolates on his own desk. 

Connor hasn't given out any gifts but he planned to get Hank one for being so kind to him. He loved the man like a father but neither had said it out loud. It was a bit too soon for Hank and Connor could respect that. 

He had one person he wanted to give a gift to, but he doubted it would be appreciated. Gavin didn't have anything on his desk anyway, and he scowled at everyone who mentioned Valentine's day. 

Why did he hate it so much? He never commented on the commercialization. He just seemed to hate it. Connor wanted to change his mind. 

He started with a mug that said 'let's keep the dumbfuckery to a minimum today' and left it on his desk without a note. He found it kind of funny that someone was doing something similar to him as he was doing for Gavin. 

He was glad to find Gavin smirking at the mug and actually using it. He didn't seem to realize it was for Valentine's day, but that was fine by Connor. 

Each gift was small and never left with any trace of who it was from or any notes. He was happy when Gavin seemed genuinely happy with each gift no matter how impractical it was. 

There was supposed to be a party for those that could make it, and Connor wanted to go. He'd only ever gone to the parties New Jericho held and even then he was on edge, looking to protect Markus. 

The closer it got the more invitations he got to go with people. He knew this was his chance, he could ask Gavin to go with him. The gifts he'd been giving him seemed to lighten his mood of the holiday but he still wasn't sure if his feelings would be reciprocated. What if the person leaving him those sweet notes wanted to go with him? 

He had put it off, too nervous to approach and actually ask him. He considered Gavin somewhat of a friend, they got along better now, but what if his hate for androids was still there? What if he was disgusted at Connor for even thinking about being with him. 

"I need a favor," Gavin said, tapping Connor's desk to get his attention. 

His head snapped up, eyes widening. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard Gavin walk up. "Ok, but only if you promise to be my valentine." It was out of his mouth before he truly thought about it. 

"Wait… What the fuck?" Gavin stepped back, crossing his arms. "Is this some kind of joke? You recording me to show my reactions?" 

"No!" He quickly stood, moving around his desk. "I didn't even mean to say that." 

Gavin huffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, so it was just a mistake. Whatever just fuck off then, and I'll forget this ever happened." 

God, he was fucking everything up, and he needed to fix it. He grabbed Gavin by the shirt and yanked him forward. He meant for a hug but then their lips crashed together and it was so _right_. 

He pulled back, his hand pressed against Gavin's chest. He liked the way Gavin was panting, eyes still closed. "What the fuck, Connor?" 

"Go to the party with me, as my date. I didn't mean to say it but I said because I wanted to. Does that make sense?" He was still so close, just a little closer and he could kiss him again. 

"Yes, and yes. God yes!" The smile on Gavin's face was blinding. "It's me, those notes on your desk with the compliments, it was me. I couldn't tell you outright, but you still should know." 

"The gifts were from me. I'm glad you liked the mug." Connor chuckled, thinking of all those kind notes. He'd wanted it to be Gavin, had hoped but didn't want to hope too much. 

"Dude that's my favorite mug now! Where the hell did you get it?" Gavin leaned into him, hands going up and down his back. 

"Not telling," Connor said, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Thank fuck, it's about time, but could you two do this not in the middle of the office?" Hank's voice brought the two out of it, jumping apart. 

"Shit! God damnit, Hank." Gavin grumbled, rubbing at his jaw. 

Connor looked around, flushing even deeper when he noticed everyone quickly turning to go back to work. He hadn't meant to make a spectacle out of it, he just needed Gavin to know he meant it. "Shit, sorry Hank." 

"Uh-huh. Just make sure to lock the door." Hank waved them off, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. 

Connor bit his lip, glancing at Gavin. "Could I take you out to lunch? You can tell me about that favor you need." He held his hand out, and when Gavin slid his into it he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

"Might as well, I'd never pass up free food." 

"Shut the fuck up." Connor snorted. 

"Oh look at that, he can curse." Gavin bumped their shoulders together. 

Connor leaned in and whispered something to him which had Gavin's face turning a beautiful shade of red. "I think I'm excited for tomorrow." 

"You should be excited for tonight." 

"Reed!" Hank scolded. "Still in earshot." 

The two cracked up, saying their apologies to Hank. Connor had to admit, he was _very_ excited for that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
